


In salute e in malattia

by IlCannibaleDiFirenze



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Buenos Aires, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Dark Will Graham, Disturbing Themes, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Eventual Smut, Fever, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, M/M, Medical Procedures, Medication, Medicine, Needles, Possessive Behavior, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Protective Hannibal Lecter, Rough Sex, Sassy Will Graham, Shameless Smut, Sick Character, Sick Will Graham, Will Graham Has Encephalitis, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will is a Mess
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlCannibaleDiFirenze/pseuds/IlCannibaleDiFirenze
Summary: Dopo la caduta Hannibal e Will si stanziano a Buenos Aires per nascondersi dall'FBI ed evitare l'estradizione.Eccovi qui un piccolo scorcio della loro vita tra la salute e la malattiaTwitter: @Coreinmano
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 12





	1. In malattia

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! Mi chiamo biancogiglio, Vi per gli amici :)  
> Questo è il primo lavoro che pubblico e dovrebbe includere più capitoli.  
> Spero che non sia scritto troppo male, commenti e critiche sono benvenuti!

Fu l’impetuoso scrosciare del vento a svegliarlo così di soprassalto quella mattina, nella sua mente apparve l’immagine delle corna di quel cervo dal pelo cinereo a grattare contro la finestra. Erano invece solo i rami di un albero, ne vedeva l’ombra dietro alle tende che riparavano la camera dai forti raggi del sole.

La sua testa aveva ripreso a fargli brutti scherzi, e nonostante le cure di Hannibal, sembrava che stesse prendendo fuoco di nuovo.  
Questa volta, Hannibal aveva deciso di prendersi cura di lui sul serio, non era difficile procurarsi gli antinfiammatori necessari, sapeva bene dove trovarli nelle strade di Buenos Aires.  
Ma aveva ben poco tempo per uscire, doveva controllare che la febbre di Will non peggiorasse e assicurarsi che non fosse disidratato o che non stesse allucinando.  
Per l’ex-agente era difficile credere che l’uomo che un paio di anni prima l’aveva quasi ridotto in fin di vita, fosse lo stesso che ora percorreva i vicoli malfamati della città in cerca di ibuprofene e antibiotici.  
Tuttavia, si abbandonò alle sue cure, lo lasciò fare, facendosi iniettare farmaci di cui non aveva presente nemmeno il nome, decise di fidarsi del suo carnefice.  
  
Di lì a poco Hannibal entrò nella stanza con un vassoio, una ricca colazione su di un piatto: Salsicce, pancetta, uova, frutta e per accompagnare una spremuta d’arancia fresca. Lui gli fece un cenno con la testa per ringraziarlo, sapeva che sarebbe riuscito a malapena a tenere la colazione, ma ripulì il piatto, far contento Hannibal era l’unica cosa che poteva fare per lui al momento.  
Quando ebbe finito il Dottore gli fece una carezza dolce, già la guancia al tatto gli sembrò essere cocente, posò le labbra alle tempie solo per averne la conferma, la febbre era peggiorata.  
Doveva essere sbagliato ciò che gli stava dando, continuò con l’ibuprofene ma si trovò a dover tentare con degli antivirali, magari non era di natura batterica e le cure che gli aveva fatto fino ad allora erano servite poco o a niente.  
Sarebbe stato tutto più facile se solo avesse potuto portarlo in ospedale. Delle analisi avrebbero rivelato subito ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Ma non poteva, non si fidava nemmeno delle cliniche private, Hannibal aveva tutti i mezzi per comprare il loro silenzio ma temeva che qualcuno avrebbe parlato, e se fosse successo lui e Will sarebbero dovuti scappare e sapeva che lui non ne sarebbe stato capace, non nelle sue condizioni.

  
"Non sta funzionando?” Chiese Will, la sua voce debole, quasi un sussurro.

“No, almeno, non quello che ti ho somministrato fino ad ora” Era un’ammissione di sconfitta, ma non una resa.

“Morirò?”  
  
La domanda così improvvisa gli fece raggelare il sangue, il suo sguardo si spense, Will era tutto ciò che aveva ora e non poteva permetterlo.

“No. Non prima di me, mano meilė*”   
  
Un doloroso sorriso apparve sulle labbra di Hannibal, la possibilità che il suo adorato Will potesse lasciarlo così, lo stava uccidendo, un coltello rovente piantato direttamente nel petto.  
Non lo avrebbe permesso.  
Per sapere come agire, e farlo presto, aveva bisogno di analisi del sangue.

Will si addormentò subito dopo aver mangiato il pranzo, Hannibal di nascosto prese una fiala del suo sangue.  
Prima di uscire il Dottore si cambiò i vestiti e mise addosso una normalissima camicia e dei jeans, formali ma che non dessero troppo nell’occhio.  
Prese la fiala con se e si recò nella periferia della città, cercando specificamente la stessa gente che gli forniva i medicinali, sperando che avessero qualche giro con una qualche clinica.

Doveva avere delle risposte e subito.

Avere a che fare con persone poco raccomandabili era sempre un brutto affare ma proprio perché poco raccomandabili, sapeva di per certo che non sarebbero andati dalla polizia.  
Alcuni di loro si sarebbero potuti improvvisare cacciatori di taglie ma Hannibal era sicuro di potersi prendere cura di loro senza alcun problema.  
L'attesa lo stava uccidendo e lasciare Will da solo a casa per così tanto tempo era un grosso rischio. Temeva che potesse avere delle allucinazioni o peggio ancora delle crisi epilettiche mentre lui non c’era.

Gli dissero di aspettare e di farsi un giro nel frattempo, di andarsene di lì, le ore sembravano non passare mai.  
Ebbe la risposta quella sera stessa, ad annunciare i risultati fu un uomo dall’altro capo del telefono, un dottore dalla clinica, non gli chiese nulla né il suo nome né di chi fosse il campione, vista la collaborazione dell’uomo con gente di malaffare era comprensibile.  
Si procurò i farmaci adatti per l’encefalite di Will dopo essersi sbarazzato del telefono usa e getta.  
Tutto questo gli era costato un occhio della testa ma poco gli importava.

Will non sarebbe morto, non poteva permetterlo, costi quel che costi.

* * *

Will si ritrovò ad esser solo in casa, non inusuale dopo tutto, ma un senso di angoscia ed ansia gli si attaccò addosso.  
Andò in bagno a bere un bicchiere d’ acqua e a rinfrescarsi il volto con dell’acqua fredda, il bollore della sua pelle sembrò attenuarsi per un attimo.  
Si guardò allo specchio, il suo riflesso era spaventoso, pallido, le lividure ed i graffi sulla sua pelle stavano guarendo ma avevano assunto quel colore violaceo simile al colore delle borse che aveva sotto agli occhi.  
Dormiva, ma era sempre stanco, era un miracolo fosse riuscito ad alzarsi.  
Vide tutto d'un tratto il suo riflesso sciogliersi, il suo viso si stava liquefacendo, l’odore del sangue e di putrefazione riempirono le sue narici.  
Provò ad urlare ma gli sembrava gli fosse venuta meno anche la lingua. Dei versi strozzati furono tutto ciò che riuscì a produrre.  
Rimase lì ad osservare quel tremendo spettacolo, l’oscenità sembrava peggiorare accompagnata dal suono dello stridere d’un violino, un urlo.  
La sua pelle cadeva, seguivano quegli occhi azzurri che Hannibal tanto amava, la lingua scivolò via dalla bocca insieme ai denti. Il tutto finì nel lavandino, e per qualche motivo, pur non avendo più gli occhi poteva ancora vedere quell’obbrobrio, alzando lo sguardo notò che non era solo il suo volto, anche il corpo… 

Venne via pezzo a pezzo e di lui non rimase più nulla, cadde a terra con un tonfo, l’eco rimbombò per tutta la casa.

**Memento Mori.**

* * *

**  
  
**Hannibal tornò a casa di lì a poco, andò a vedere se Will stesse ancora dormendo e con suo grande orrore non lo trovò a letto, iniziò a carcarlo in ogni stanza della casa, quando lo trovò privo di sensi sul pavimento sentì il suo cuore fermarsi per un istante.   
Si accertò che ci fosse polso e che non si fosse ferito alla testa prima di portarlo a letto e rimetterlo giù, la sua fronte era bollente, doveva fare qualcosa per abbassare la febbre e subito.  
Se delle spugnature con acqua tiepida non fossero bastate gli avrebbe fatto un bagno, ma voleva prima accertarsi che fosse cosciente.  
  
Will si risvegliò coperto da un sottile strato di sudore con delle pezze tiepide bagnate sulla fronte e sui polsi.  
Per un attimo si chiese se non fosse solo un sogno, quello di essere nel loro letto, le sue membra erano avvolte in un bollente torpore e non riusciva a muoversi troppo, forse il suo corpo si era veramente sciolto.  
“Will?” sentì chiamarsi in lontananza, girò lievemente il capo e vide Hannibal.  
Lo sorprendeva non coglierlo con una delle sue espressioni stoiche, invece ora era preoccupato.  
Il palmo della sua mano era freddo rispetto a quella fronte nascosta dai bei ricci, la febbre era sicuramente scesa ma aveva bisogno di farla scendere ancora di più.

  
“Will?”

“Hannibal?” sussurrò con voce fioca.

  
“Adesso ti do qualcosa per abbassare la febbre, perché sei andato in bagno da solo?” chiese mentre preparava una siringa di antinfiammatorio, sembrava fosse un po’ irritato tuttavia era solo preoccupazione e paura.

  
“Avevo sete…”

Hannibal non disse nulla, non poteva dirgli nulla, dopotutto lui non era presente e doveva aspettarsi che avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualcosa, era colpa sua.  
Dopo avergli fatto l’iniezione, si prese cura di lui, lo aiutò a fare un bagno tiepido, ad asciugarsi e a cambiarsi i vestiti prima di rimetterlo a letto.  
Sapeva che Will aveva probabilmente avuto delle allucinazioni, ma non voleva forzarlo a raccontargli ciò che aveva visto. Capiva perfettamente che questo non era il momento per una delle loro discussioni.  
Per cena gli preparò uno stufato di verdure e carne, qualcosa di leggero ma nutriente e prima di permettergli di addormentarsi di nuovo gli somministrò il nuovo medicinale, incrociando le dita che non gli avessero mentito.  
Ma lui, del resto, non aveva nulla da temere, se quello fosse stato il caso, li avrebbe trovati e ridotti in spezzatino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traduzione delle espressioni lituane utilizzate:  
> \- Mano meile:"Amore mio"


	2. In salute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è l'ultimo capitolo di questa piccola opera.  
> Vi avviso che le cose si fanno interessanti ;) (piccolo conflitto di dominanza e hard smut ahead)  
> Le traduzioni dal lituano sono in fondo

In Salute  
Ci vollero quasi due settimane per Will a riprendersi completamente dalla malattia.  
In pochi giorni la febbre scomparve, buon segno, significava che gli antivirali stavano funzionando.  
Hannibal si era preso cura di lui per tutto questo tempo, senza trucchi né manipolazione, il che era alquanto insolito ma era proprio ciò di cui aveva bisogno al momento.  
Quella mattina si alzò prima del buon Dottore e decise di prepararsi decentemente, qualcosa che non faceva da troppo tempo.  
Doccia, cambio delle bende, vestiti puliti e capelli in ordine (per quanto quei ricci ribelli si potessero mettere in ordine).  
Dopodiché si incamminò in cucina per preparare qualcosa per colazione per lui e Hannibal. Fece dei semplicissimi pancakes, servendoli a letto al dottore che nel frattempo si era svegliato ed era rimasto a letto per riposarsi un altro po’ dato che aveva già sentito l’odore di qualcosa di buono dalla cucina.  
Sul vassoio vi era il piatto con i pancakes, una ciotola di frutta fresca tagliata a cubetti e ornata da dello zucchero e del caffè nero.  
“Buon giorno” lo salutò Will, Hannibal sorrise e ricambiò il saluto, la voce ancora un po’ rauca dal sonno.  
“Non dovevi disturbarti, devi ancora riprenderti.”  
“Nah, sto bene. Non preoccuparti.”  
“Will non sottovalutare la tua malatti-“  
Fu interrotto da uno sbuffo del più giovane.  
“Sì papà, va bene…” Disse in tono ironico, facendogli un piccolo sorriso. Talvolta per come si preoccupava, Hannibal gli pareva davvero suo padre.  
“Possiamo parlare dei problemi con la tua figura paterna se vuoi, Will” sorrise maliziosamente il dottore.  
Eccolo, ci risiamo con la psicanalisi, pensò Will  
“Ci metto due secondi a rovesciarti quella tazza di caffè addosso, ed è bollente.”  
“Ahhh, eccolo il mio Will. Allora stai bene per davvero.”  
Si sorrisero, era da tanto che non si parlavano così.  
Il pomeriggio lo spesero nel loro giardino, leggendo insieme e godendosi il bel sole.  
Quando stava nel giardino Will notava sempre quanto fosse vuoto, i suoi cani avrebbero adorato vivere lì ma erano rimasti a Wolf Trap, affidati tutti e sei a un contadino che voleva disperatamente dei cani da guardia e un po’ di compagnia.  
A cena Hannibal tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando Will ripulì il piatto e chiese un bis di verdure cotte. Stava decisamente meglio ed aveva già più appetito.  
Non un unico tipo di appetito però…  
Fu Hannibal a ritrovarsi bloccato sul loro letto, Will lo teneva fermo mentre gli stava seduto sopra, a cavalcioni.  
I baci feroci del giovane gli fecero capire quanto gli fosse mancato tutto questo, la loro intimità, quella fiamma che condividevano ogni volta che i due si toccavano.  
Hannibal temeva che le labbra così veementi contro le sue gli avrebbero lasciato dei lividi, specialmente perché Will non aveva nessuna paura a mordergli il labbro, e lo fece più di una volta prima di lasciare che le loro lingue si toccassero e danzassero insieme in un lento e languido ballo.  
L’ex-agente aveva tutta l’intenzione di stizzirlo quella sera: iniziò con lo sbottonargli la camicia e premere le sue dolci labbra in piccoli baci dal suo collo fino al suo addome.  
Gli slacciò la cintura e sbottonò i pantaloni e lo lasciò cosi prima di iniziare a sfregarsi contro di lui. Dalle labbra di entrambi venne un soffice lamento. Avevano appena iniziato ma quei movimenti del bacino erano già troppo poco e Will sembrava non volergli dare altro per ora, eccitandolo ma non dandogli abbastanza.  
Tuttavia la pazienza del buon dottore aveva un limite, le sue dita raggiunsero i bei ricci folti e vi si intrecciarono prima di tirarli. Un dolce lamento dal giovane Will, adorabile.  
Ci volle un attimo per premere il bel corpo di Will contro il materasso, gli sembrava fosse molto più leggero e quando gli tolse la maglia si accorse che era molto dimagrito, un piccolo dispiacere a cui Hannibal avrebbe posto rimedio più che volentieri.  
Il dottore baciò ogni singolo punto del suo collo, facendolo fremere, gli vennero i brividi.  
Ma quello che lo fece esasperare fu quella maledetta lingua, la portò a uno dei suoi capezzoli, un piccolo cerchio prima di succhiare. Will inarcò un po’ la schiena, Hannibal adorava quando faceva così.  
Allora decise di portarsi all’altro e dargli lo stesso trattamento, usando anche un po’ i denti questa volta.  
Quella lingua la trascinò giù lungo tutto il suo petto e il suo addome. Ci volle un attimo a tirare giù quei blue jeans ed i boxers.  
Will era davvero bello, il suo dolce Patroclo aveva davvero il corpo di un dio e Hannibal non voleva perdersi l’occasione di sprecarne nemmeno un po’.  
Decise di prenderlo in bocca, ma come al solito Hannibal se la prese comoda, quella lingua ora sembrava quasi pigra nel leccarlo, fermandosi soprattutto sulla punta, infilandola anche dentro alla piccola apertura. Questo fece quasi sobbalzare Will, la cui bocca stava già lasciando fuori parole tanto dolci per lui…  
Dopo questa lenta tortura il dottore decise di premiarlo e punirlo allo stesso tempo. Provvedete subito a una veloce fellatio, prendendolo tutto fino a sentirlo in gola, proprio come piaceva a Will.  
Ma proprio quando il giovane stava per venire si staccò da lui, lasciandolo insoddisfatto con un sorriso deviato sul volto.  
La protesta di Will non fu solo verbale, un lamento quando il dottore non lo lasciò venire ma decise di prendere le redini in mano. Ora era il dottore a ritrovarsi sotto di lui, gli tolse quei pregiati pantaloni e le mutande che indossava. Dio, Hannibal era sempre così impegnato a soddisfare lui che si dimenticava di sé stesso.  
“Guarda un po’ qui…”  
Will lo provocò toccandolo, facendo scivolare la sua mano su e giù lentamente prima di fargli un sorrisetto malizioso e muoversi a prendere qualcosa dal comodino. Lubrificante, lo riscaldò sfregandolo tra le mani prima di sfregarlo di nuovo. Non ci mise molto prima di posizionarsi su di lui, lo prese piano, fino in fondo prima di iniziare a muoversi, lentamente, restituendo al dottore lo stesso favore che gli aveva fatto.  
Hannibal lo ammirava mentre si impalava così su di lui, Will era bellissimo mentre lo cavalcava. Quella bocca aperta in dolci sospiri mentre i suoi ricci sembravano rimbalzassero ogni volta che si abbassava su di lui.  
“Vedi di saltare un po’ più veloce, zuiki*” lo incitò Hannibal impaziente e Will di tutta risposta fece una piccola risata affannosa prima di muoversi più veloce. Il giovane gemeva ogni volta che scendeva, adorava prendere Hannibal così e onestamente avrebbe giurato di poter venire senza toccarsi ora.  
“Cazzo, ooh cazzo!” gemette Will, Hannibal strinse la presa sui suoi fianchi a sentire i suoi gemiti e aspettò che si stesse calando di nuovo su di lui prima di spingergli dentro, forte.  
“Aaaaah!Cazzo Hannibal, sì!”  
“Ti piace, eh? Più forte, Will?”  
“Sì! Oh sì!”  
E con la supplica del giovane lo spinse nuovamente giù sul letto, Will si lamentò dell’improvviso cambio di posizione, ma presto un gemito lasciò le sue labbra. Hannibal lo afferrò per le cosce e lo prese di nuovo, non si preoccupò di essere troppo delicato questa volta.  
“Hannibal! Oh sì, scopami così!”  
“Così?” fece traballare il letto per quanto erano forti.  
“Sì!!AAAH! ANCORA! ANCORA!”  
Hannibal fu più che felice di accontentare i suoi piccoli capricci, portando una mano a prendersi cura di Will, anche il suo amichetto meritava attenzioni dopotutto.  
Will si trovò a venire un po’ troppo presto, non sapeva se per sua fortuna o sua sfortuna, mentre Hannibal continuò imperterrito a cercare di farlo gemere e raggiungere il suo climax.  
Era bellissimo mentre veniva, quegli occhi blu sembravano riempirsi di lacrime mentre il suo corpo si contorceva per il piacere, la sua faccia era pura estasi mentre si veniva addosso sporcandosi tutto.  
Hannibal avrebbe voluto leccare ogni singola goccia e dopo si ripromise che lo avrebbe fatto.  
I gemiti del giovane divennero presto lamenti mentre Hannibal continuava a masturbarlo, era così sensibile da fargli male, ma Hannibal adorava vederlo soffrire quindi strinse un po’ i denti e lo lasciò fare.  
Il buon dottore si eccitava da morire quando vedeva il suo Will soffrire per lui, specialmente quando lo scopava così.  
“Mmmmmh! Posso riempirti piccolo mio? Si?”  
“Cazzo sì! Ti prego Hannibal, vienimi dentro!”  
“Mano kalė*, mia troietta, mmh! Prendilo tutto!”  
Will inarcò la schiena di nuovo sentendosi riempire di quel caldo furore, la sua bocca emise un debole gemito di piacere soffocato dalla mano al collo del suo compagno.

I due continuarono a coccolarsi anche dopo il loro piccolo pasticcio, fu solo quando ritornarono pienamente in sé che Hannibal suggerì una doccia calda per rilassarsi e pulirsi di tutto.  
Quella notte dormirono abbracciati come ormai non facevano da tanto ormai, senza che Hannibal dovesse controllare se la febbre di Will fosse peggiorata nel sonno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- zuiki: nome affettuoso dato al proprio partner, si traduce come coniglietto  
> -kalė:termine derogatorio, letteralmente "puttana, troia"


End file.
